Sweetheart, only to me
by aly010394
Summary: When Summer Jiles moves from Australia to  Miami due to her fathers death. She meets Jason Mccann the bad boy of the school, she's warned to stay away but will she listen?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction br  
>bMeet Summerbbr  
>Your name is Summer Jiles your from Australia but you've recently just moved to Miami with your mum as your dad was killed in a drug bust. ( your dad was a police officer) You have long chocolate brown hair that is just above the middle of your back, you have tanned skin. ( Google "April from Home and Away" and that's what you look like ) br<p>

bMeet Jason/bbr  
>I think we all know what sexy badass Mccann looks like right? Picture Justin with his hair cut now and that's him ;) You have an abusive father who treats you like dirt, but you also treat him like dirt, use always fight and punches are thrown you have a new bruise on your face just about every day. No one at your school messy with you! You bang girls and ditch the same night, yeah you guessed it you're the school player! Your brother was killed by the police 3 weeks ago as a tribute to him you think its best if you carry on his job and bomb places, you're out to get revenge on the cops… br br<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

b Summer's POV /b /br  
>I woke up at 6am did the usual like eat breakfast I did my hair and makeup then I choose my outfit (.comcgi/set?id=31162284&.msg=) cute hey? br  
>"Summer, do you want me to walk you to the office?"<br>Uh what, does she think I'm five?  
>"No mom, I'll be fine" I rolled my eyes getting out of the car as fast as possible, I had to go to the office to grab my schedule, I knocked on the door and I "Jason what have I told you abou" the principle was half way through lecturing some guy "oh hello how may I help you" the principle asked while pointing to the guy then the seat signalling for him to sit down " Uhm I'm Summer Jiles and im new, I've come to get my schedule" I said felling a little nervous since the guy sitting on the chair was staring at me! br br<br>b Jason's POV /b br  
>Uh, this is how every day starts, I was casually walking to my locker doing nothing wrong, when I heard my name being called out! "Jason Mccann to my office now!" I turned around and rolled my eyes knowing exactly who it was, bloody principle wimmers! "Whatever" I yelled back. "Jason what have I told you abou" she stopped yelling at me when someone knocked on the door, I'm guessing she was about say " Jason what have I told you about wearing your pants so low, it's not attractive" blah blah blah as if I ever listened. Finally the person who rudely interrupted our chat spoke I turned around and holy smokes! I take that back she can interrupt any time she wants! I looked her up and down her shoes purple vans I travelled up her long tan legs to see her black high waisted pants with sexy written all over them and a plain white top, pity she's not wearing a black bra aye ;) " Uhm I'm Summer Jiles and I'm new, I've come to get my schedule" wow voice of an angel! Wooh I mean Uhm, cant wait to hear her screaming my name. The principle said" Oh yeah here you go, Uhm Jason can you show her around please?" but I was to busy staring to here "JASON, stop staring" my head shot around to look at wimmers "huh" I replied uh how embarrassing "You are going to show Summer around, and try not to stare to much" I heard Summer giggle how cute "Yeah, yeah okay" I replied while getting up out of my chair and pulled my pants up in front of wimmers face "Happy?" I hear Summer giggle again I looked at her , wow beautiful smile much.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

b summer's POV b br  
>This boy id just met in the office introduced himself as Jason Mccann, he was wearing purple supras, dark washed skinny jeans and a white shirt, he's hot. I noticed everyone was staring at us "Jason why is everyone staring at us?" he didn't reply so I looked up at him and his eyes were glued to his phone. "Jason, did you hear me?" he snapped his head towards me " What" he replied cockily, eh whatever " I said why is everyone staring at us" " You'll find out" he said nastly (is that even a word?) brbr<p>

b Jason's POV /bbr  
>We were walking to English when I felt vibration in my pocket, so I took out my blackberry, Alex had texted me i straight after school come to the club house, we have a bank to blow up" i I sighed I hate doing this but he's my brother I'd do anything for him. I heard summer say something I payed no attention, but since when do I ever pay attention to anyone? "Jason did you hear me?" "what" yeah I replied in a cocky tone but that's how I am, I saw her roll her eyes then she asked " Why is everyone staring at us" people are staring at us because I never talk to anyone I keep to myself and whenever I tell someone about me they get scared and run away, I don't blame them, to be honest I don't even know why I didn't put up a word fight when wimmers asked me to show Summer around it's just something about her is intriguing. But I can't be bothered to tell her so I said" You'll find out" she looked at me with a puzzled expression, owell. brbr

bSummer's POV/bbr  
>What does he mean I'll find out? Anway.. we walked into English , the teacher was writing on the board she turned around "Oh Jason nice of you to join us, and who is this?" she said looking at me, Jason didn't reply he just walked off and sat his desk , whatever then "Uhm I'm Summer Jiles, I'm new" "Oh yes Summer welcome to English I'm miss turner(ha-ha no idea) please go and take a seat next too" she was looking around when her finger landed on Jason "ahh Jason, sit next to him please" "okay" I sat down and got my things out, half way through the class, a girl came in she gave the teacher a slip and came and sat next to me oh I must be in her seat "Oh I'm sorry am I in your seat?" " No don't worry you're not in my seat, in fact im surprised you haven't got a punch to the face yet" I was shocked " What, what do you mean? " Girls stop talking and focus on your work" miss turned yelled "I'll tell you after class" jess whispered. By the end of English I was eager to find out I was about to say goodbye to Jason when I felt jess grab my hand and literally pull me out of the class, "alright so what I meant was, last time someone sat next to Jason, he got punched in the face because apparently he looked at Jason the wrong way or something" say what?, I mean I could tell Jason wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world but I didn't think he'd be like that. " Wow, so he's violent?" she looked at me as if I was stupid! " Lets go find somewhere to eat and I'll tell you more" "okay" after walking for like 5 minutes we finally found a place to eat, " alright Summer here's the deal with Jason Mccann…"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

b Summers POV/b br  
>He's a street fighter, he comes to school with bruises every day, he sleeps with girls and leaves them the next morning wow he really isn't the sort of person I'd usually be attracted to, I was sitting in maths my last class finding it extremely hard to concentrate on anything else but Jason, stupid right? I've known this boy for like 4 hours and already I'm failing maths because of him, Jason is in my maths class in fact he's sitting next to me doing nothing at all. " Jason why aren't you working?" " I don't need too, I already know everything I need to no" well alright then, class was finally finished, "Summer, Jason please come here, now summer i can see your struggling with your maths so I'd like you to get a tutor and well Jason is the smartest kid in the class so Jason you will now be tutoring Summer" brbr<br>bJason's POV /b br  
>So I guess I'm hotties tutor now eh? "So since I'm your tutor can I have your number?" she looks at me and says "Oh so you only want my number because your my tutor?" she smirks at me while saying this " No way, I need your number so I can call you when I wanna bang you" it was a joke, I mean yeah I'd like to bang her but first I wanna get to know her, she's looks at me like I'm a pervert or something " I was joking" I heard her chuckle, then she looks at me " No you weren't Jason, I know your one of those guys who bangs a girl then leaves her" wow I was not expecting that one " now where did you hear that from?" I look down at her " Jess" of course that girl has never liked me ever since I wouldn't sleep with her " uh, don't listen to anything she says, seriously she doesn't like me because I wouldn't sleep with her" she starts laughing " aw I thought she was a nice person" " yeah she probably is but whatever she says about me don't believe her okay?" she replies with a unsure 'okay' I knew she didn't believe me. We walked out to the car park " How about I come over to your house tonight, so I can tutor you?" I'd go over right now but unfortunately I have a bank to blow up, I definitely couldn't tell her that "okay, sounds good come over at 6?" "yeah sure" I open my arms in front of her hoping she gets the hint I want a hug, she comes closer to me and wraps her arms around my waist I pull her in close, and oh dang she smells so good, I could smell her all day if she'd let me but that's creepy ;). brbr<p>

bSummer's POV/bbr  
>His hug was so warm I never wanted to let go, it's weird though I should be scared of him, considering all of the things jess told me, anyway when I got home no one was home as usual, there was note left on the fridge i Summer, I've gone away on a business trip for a couple of days, I shouldn't be gone for more than a week I didn't have any cash on me so I left it in a check, stay safe! Love mum xo i eh ever since my dad died she's just be devoted to work I grabbed the check and made my way to the bank to deposit the check (is that what you do? Pretty sure it is) brbr

bJason's POV /b br  
>"Jason you've got to do this, we need the money for more explosives" ( attention: I don't know anything about bombs so just bear with me ) Alex my brother was trying to con me into robbing the bank to get some more money, seriously can't he just get a job? "But dude there's going to be so many people in there, what if there's children in their?" I really didn't want to blow up the bank "Come on bro you've killed before, do it for me your brother" uh that one always got me; he knows I'll do anything for him "Fine whatever, let's go!" We arrived at NAB in our white bmw van (haha I think it's a Australian bank?) there didn't seem to be too many people in there, Alex and I set up everything( oh btw it isn't going to be a explosive bomb, it's going to be one of those happy gas ones they make you fall asleep?) Alex gave me and the rest of the boys the signal to go, we busted through the doors and automatically heard scream, one girl caught my attention, She looked so familiar, I saw fear in her eyes and I automatically felt guilty "Jason chuck it now" as he yelled that out I realised who it was Summer crap! "JASON NOW!" alex screamed it at me, I chucked it and we put our masks over our faces everyone was falling to the ground, I couldn't just leave her here, alex and the boys got the money, I ran over to Summer and caught her just before she fell " Jason" she half whispered her eyes flickering open and shut trying to stay away awake " Shh, I've got you" she passed out in my arms I picked her up bridal style she is so light, it feels like I'll break her if I hold her to tight, " Oh Jason who's this aye? She's hot, are you going to bang her or am i?" that pissed me off "Fuck off dickhead, she's a friend from school, and I swear if you even lay a finger on her ill cut your dick off!" "chill dude, what you like her or something" no, whatever pssh " Whatever" " oh-la-la Jason got bitten by the love bug" I wish he's drop it " Fuck off dude" I sat in the back of the van with her, she looked like an angel sleeping on my lap, to bad she's going to hate me when she wakes up"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

b Summer's POV /b br  
>I was waiting in line at the bank when suddenly all I heard was screaming, my heart started beating so fast I thought I was going to vomit it up. I turn around and here someone yell out "Jason now!" Jason was standing there staring at me in complete shock he chucked something and it made a bang I could smell something I began to feel dizzy and tired I was just about to fall to the ground when someone caught me I looked up "Jason" I could barely talk the last thing I heard was "shh, I've got you" I felt somewhat safe so I closed my eyes..br I woke up in a comfy but unfamiliar bed I tried getting up but I was too tired and weak "Oh hey your finally awake" I snapped my head to the right and saw Jason sitting on a chair next to me I just stare at him trying to remember what happened did we hook up or something? I look under the covers and see I'm still dressed fewf, Jason chuckled "Don't worry we didn't do anything" "well why am I here?" I'm still confused "I brought you here from the bank" "Uhm why?" what the heck is going on "You'll hate me and be scared of me if I tell you" "Jason, I'm not scared of you so just tell me" he looks down to the floor there's an awkward silence so after like a minute I get up and lift his chin up so he's facing me, his eyes are full or guilt, regret and sadness "Jason tell me, why am I here? What happened, you can tell me"… brbr<br>bJason's POV/bbr  
>I told her everything from getting the message at school to how she got here, now she is just sitting on my bed staring at the floor then she asked "Why?" "Why what summer?" she looks me straight in the eyes "Why do you make bombs, why do you enjoy killing people, that's horrible your taking their lives away!" she just touched a nerve, I get up up from the bed and started yelling " I DON'T ENJOY KILLING PEOPLE!, YOU THINK IM STUPID?" I said getting in her face "I NO WHAT I DO IS HORRIBLE, IM NOT SOME PHYSCO WHO ENJOYS KILLING PEOPLE, I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THE GUILT OF DOING IT!" wow I think I may have gone a little over board with the yelling I look over at summer and see she has her head in between her knees crying fuck I scared her. "Summer I'm sorry" I sit down next to her and she jumps a little great now she's scared of me "Please don't hurt me" she whisper, " Summer I'm not going to hurt you, I would never hurt you" I pull her into a hug she just sits in the same position, but then she wraps her arms around my neck and brings herself closer to me resting her head on my shoulder. I could stay like this forever "You wanna go home?" "Yeah I don't wanna be late for my tutor,that is if he is still coming?" she smiles at me " I'm surprised you even wanna be around me" "Why, I'm not scared of you? You said you won't hurt me and I believe you" " Well in that case your tutor will still be coming over tonight" "Good" she reply's then buries her head in my neckbrbr<br>b Summer POV /b br  
>So he got a little angry at me, but for some reason I don't think I could be angry at him, I'm sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck I could fall asleep like this, he asked me if I wanted to go home but to be honest I didn't, no one was home but then I remembered he is supposed to tutor me perfect opportunity he agreed to still come over " Have you had dinner yet?" he ask me " No, not yet" he smiles at me " Well do you think your mum and dad would mind if I bought your dinner for you?" "Uhm no she wouldn't mind, she's away on business for a week" "What about your dad won't he mind?" I just stay silent and look down and play with them hem of his shirt I can feel tears welling up in my eyes "What's wrong Summer?" I don't reply just sit there, he lifts my chin up and stares in my eyes like he's searching for an answer "Come on you can tell me" he told me everything so I guess I owe it to him to tell him " My dad is dead, he died last year, he was a copper( police officer) he raided a house and they shot him he died instantly that's why I moved from Australia to here, so I guess he wouldn't mind me having dinner with you" your broke down and cried uncontrollably " I'm so sorry, please don't cry beautiful" he called me beautiful! after like five minutes of crying he picks me up and puts me in his car, and we drive to macca's we order and eat " let's go to your house now" he grabs my hand and i feel a spark its weird( no idea)br i there now at Summer's house ibr "Jason can I please go have shower real quick?" "Ofcourse you can this is your house" " You can play the xbox while I shower if you want?" " yeah sure, go shower" so you go and shower and get changed into your pj's (.com/cgi/set?id=31194527 ) you walk down the stairs and see Jason playing Call of Duty you sit down next to him.. brbr  
>bJason's POVbbr  
>I was playing COD when summer came and sat next to me I paused the game and dam she even makes pj's look hot! "So beautiful shall we get onto maths now?" she blushes," aw you look even more beautiful when you blush" her cheeks go an even darker shade of pink "Jason, stop it" she tries hiding her face " Well maybe if you stopped being so cute, I wouldn't be giving you complements and then you wouldn't be blushing, so really this is your fault" I say giving her a wink "pssh whatever I'm going to get my maths stuff" tbh I don't wanna do maths " Summer, can we skip maths tutoring for tonight and do it tomorrow?" she looks at me and smiles " Thank god you read my mind, what do you want to do instead?" "I want to get to know you so how about we play 20 questions?" she giggles and nods we ask each other questions like favourite colours and stuff like that then I ask her " Have you ever been in love?" she fiddles with her fingers nervously " Uhm I thought I was but then I discovered what was really like the hard way" "What happened?" "Uhm well we were dating for 6 months and he kept pressuring me into having sex, but I never gave in, but I guess he didn't care and well on our 6th months anniversary he raped me" wtf, how could you even do that to such a beautiful person? Or how could you even do that to anyone? "That's horrible, you didn't deserve that I'm sorry" she just shrugs and says "It's not your fault" we kept talking and we ended up watching a movie and she fell asleep on my lap I picked her up gently and she clung onto my shirt I found her room and tucked her in, I was about to leave when I heard her mumble my name "Jason" "Yeah Sum?" "please don't leave" "alright then beautiful" I climb into bed with her and she cuddles into me, I pull her close and kissed her forehead " Goodnight Beautiful" she's already asleep.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

b Summer's POV/bbr  
>It's been 3 days since Jason stayed over and nothing has really happened, Jason would come over every afternoon and tutor me I'm slowly improving on my maths skills. It's now Thursday and I'm in English last period, I was sitting next to Jess when she asked "So has Jason tried any moves yet?" "What do you mean by that?" "Like has he tried to get in your pants?" "No, he stayed over once but he didn't try anything we just fell asleep" she scoffs (you know that noise you make when your surprised?) "I'm surprised he didn't rape you, well try at least" "WHAT" you practically yell "Yeah I heard he raped a girl last month because she wouldn't get in his pants" I remember Jason told me not to believe anything she said, but seriously that serious she wouldn't lie about that " Who did you hear that from?" "It was all around the school, but his ex-best friend Ryan Butler told me" "Wow I didn't think Jason would be like that, I can't believe I trusted him ahh and he even stayed at my house!" " I wouldn't trust him if I was you" I looked over at Jason he was texting away then he looked up at me and smile, I just stared and looked away. brbr<br>bJason's POV/bbr  
>That was weird I smiled at Summer, she didn't smile she just looked scared? I'll send her a text br<br>i To: Sum ;)br  
>Hey beautiful, what's wrong?<br>From: Jase ;)/ibr  
>I watched her she picked up her phone and began texting back br<br>iTo: Jase ;) br  
>I thought I could trust you, but really your just like my ex please just leave me alone.. br<br>From: Sum ;) /i br  
>Her ex? I'm nothing like her ex, no way I texted back br<br>i To: Sum ;)br  
>You can trust me just like I trust you, and I'm NOTHING like your ex you know that, What's made you change your mind out be me, Jess? What has she told you this time? br<br>From: Jase ;) /i br  
>I told her not to believe anything that jess told her about me.. br<br>i To: Jase ;) br  
>Your right your nothing like him, he's probably a better person than you but use have one thing in common, use are both rapist's, you're a liar Jason what happened to 'No one deserves to be raped?' you obviously forgot the part where you raped someone. br<br>From: Sum ;) /i br  
>I read the text and it hurt, I can't believe she thinks I would do something like that, I thought she trusted me? br<br>i To: Sum;) br  
>What happened to trusting me Summer? I didn't rape anyone I would never do that or even think of doing that I told you not to believe anything Jess told you about me, and I'm glad you think so highly of me 'He's probably a better person than you' what's that supposed to mean? br<br>From: Jase ;) /i br  
>The bell rang I pick up my stuff and basically run out the classroom. I'm pissed off at her she's supposed to trust me, I've never raped anyone but last month there was a rumour that I raped a girl, my ex-best friend Ryan Butler told everyone I raped a girl, you know why? Because I fucked his girlfriend but I was drunk she was sober, she took advantage of me end of story. I felt my pocket vibrate I presume she texted me back I opened it up and bingo it was her br<br>i To: Jase ;) br  
>Who cares if jess told me, everyone else knows as well so someone would have ended up telling me right? And what do I mean by he's probably a better person than you? Think about Jason what happened on the first day I met you? br<br>From: Sum ;) /i  
>Fuck her for bringing the bank up she knows I was pressured into doing it. I was driving home by now, and guess what I have to do tonight? Fucking( sorry about the language :) tutor her, I'm not getting detention because of her either. br  
>i To: Sum ;) br<br>Fuck you, you know very well I didn't want to do that! Unfortunately I'll see you tonight! br  
>From: Jase ;) i br  
>I don't like being nasty to her, but if she's going to be like that then I'm going to be nasty. brbr<br>b Summer's POV /b br  
>Maybe I shouldn't have believed Jess, Jason seems pretty upset that I don't believe him, eh we'll talk tonight. I was walking home because Jason was supposed to give me a lift when I felt like I was being followed so I turned around and no one was there eh I'm worrying about nothing I turned around to keep walking when someone grabbed me from behind, put a hand over my mouth and dragged me behind a tree I was kicking " the move you kick the more chances you have of getting hurt, babe" he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my back, " so your Jason's girl, I can see why he wants you, your fucking sexy!" his grip loosened I tried to get away but her grabs me tighter " Now, now what did I tell you hmm? You deserve this" he turned me around and slapped me across the face, I felt it burn " Go home and make sure you tell just this he leaned in closer and whispered i I'll fuck her like you fucked my girl if you don't watch out i I gulped and ran home, I was crying so hard I was now hiccupping, I heard the door knock I really hope it isn't him from before I look through the peep hole and see its Jason. "Come in" he heads straight for the couch and sits down I go upstairs to get my maths stuff i I'll fuck her like you fucked my girl if you don't watch out /i I remember that tears starting coming out again, I walked downstairs and sat on the couch, and he automatically started yelling at me great "Summer what the fuck did I tell you hmm? I told you not to believe anything she said! I didn't rape anyone, yeah there were rumours but maybe if you would've asked me what happened then I would have told you what happened, you wanna know what happened? Look at me!" I didn't want to look at him, I didn't want him to see my bruise "Summer loo.." I looked at him and he gasped " What happened to your face who hit you!" he calmed down and sat next to me " Summer I'm sorry for yelling at you, now what happened?" here goes nothing " Well I was walking home when someone grabbed me, long story short he slapped me because I tried to get away, oh and he told me to tell you something" I get up and sit on his lap hoping he doesn't chuck me off, I whisper in his like the guy did to me i' I'll fuck her like you fucked my girl if you don't watch out' /i I started crying again, he wrapped his arms around me " shh, calm down I won't let anything happen to you I promise" that made me feel safe, he lifts my chin and stares in my eyes then his gaze keep flickering from my lips to my eyes before I know it his soft warm lips crashed down onto mine, I smile into this kiss and so does he, he picks me up and I wrap legs around his waist and he carries me up to my bedroom…. 


	7. Chapter 7

b Summers POV /b br  
>I'm now making out with Jason sitting on his lap with my arms around his neck and playing with the ends of his hair, his tongue pushes on my lips begging for an entrance, which I gladly grant he moans which makes me want him even more, his hands are on my hips making me grind him, I know I shouldn't be doing this but it feels so good I let a moan escape my lips, all I can hear is moaning and our loud breathing I detached my lips from his and trail wet kisses from behind his ear to his neck I start sucking in the same spot and I've definitely found his weak spot " Summer" he moans out rolling his head on one side so I have better access. I've only just noticed how hard he is I'm rocking back and forth on him hard and fast I moan out his name he flips us over so he's on top I fell him gradually brining my shirt up and that's when reality clicks in and I realise what I'm doing my hand grabs onto his hand that's slowly bringing my shirt up and push it back down, he tries lifting it again but I stop him "Jason" *kiss* "Stop" I manage to get out between kisses he stops and sighs "I'm sorry, I just got carried away" I feel bad for making him feel guilty " It's okay, it's just I'm not a slut" " I know, and I'm glad you're not" he gave me a quick peck on the lips and rolled off me. brbr<br>bJason's POV /bbr  
>I knew I took things too far but I couldn't contain myself she knows how to use her tongue and she was grinding on me!" It was Ryan" she rolls over to look at me "What was Ryan?" "the one who grabbed you, he was my best friend I had sex with his girlfriend so I guess this is how he's getting back at me" "You had sex with your best friend's girlfriend?" she probably thinks I'm a girlfriend stealer "Yeah, not intentionally though I was drunk and she was completely sober, basically she took advantage of me" "Oh I see" I turn to look at her "Ryan started the rumours that I raped a girl and of course everyone believed him because he was my best friend" " I'm sorry for not believing you when you said you didn't do it, and I do trust you, your actually the second person I ever told about my ex" that made me happy knowing she trusts me " Thank you that means a lot, and you're the only person outside of my family who knows about err the you know" I don't want to talk about " You mean the bombs?" "Yeah" I can hear my phone ringing I pick it up uh it's Alex i bA :bYo Jason where are you? bJ :/bUhm I'm at friend's house why? bA:/b Come home now alright bJ :/bOkay but I'm bringing a friend over to stay b A: /b Yeah alright see ya /b/i after that he hung up. "Summer your coming to stay at mine tonight, I don't want you hear alone okay?" " Okay, just let me go pack some stuff" "Okay beautiful, I'll wait here be quick" she runs up the stairs, I don't want her staying here by here self but I'm not even sure it's safe for her to stay at mine, I hear here coming down the stairs "Ready?" "Ready" she smiles. br  
>Once we get to my house I feel nervous I hope my brother and dad aren't fighting " Summer when where in there if you feel uncomfortable just tell me okay, my family isn't exactly the nicest" "okay, I'm sure there not that bad" that's where she's wrong, my dad is a alcoholic and he beats me but no one knows that and my brother he's a nice guy except he's the reason why I'm involved with bombs, I open the door and smell alcohol, great dad's been drinking he spots me and walks over " Jason where have you been huh? You didn't come home from school" " he was right I went to the club house straight after school then I went to Summer's " Yeah I was at a friend's house" his breath stinks " Well next time maybe you should fucking check with me before you go anywhere" he pushes me, great know he's going to get violent " since when do you care where I go?" he gets in my face and yells " Listen here you cunt, I'm your father so don't back chat me!" father? Pssh " Maybe if you weren't always drunk you'd be able to remember that this morning I told you I wouldn't be home until late!" " Fuck you, you disrespectful prick" he punches me in the eye and I punch him in the jaw, next minute Alex is downstairs pulling us apart from each other" Jason do you really think that's the right way to act around a beautiful girl?" girl huh? What is he- oh god summer, I turn around and she looks shocked " Come on" I grab her hand and pull her upstairs to my room "I'm sorry, Alex is right I shouldn't have done that in front of you" "Jason it's alright, but your hurt, do you want some ice" she's so caring " I'll get it" I walk into my bathroom connected to my room and grab some ice( there's a little fridge in there, it's weird I know but I have one in my bathroom) I wrap it in a cloth she grabs it off of me "Sit down Jase" she puts the ice on my face, she's so gentle it doesn't even hurt she kisses it better " Better" she asks me in the cutest voice "Yes much better" I smile at her "Do you wanna watch a movie?" "Sure" I put on step brothers and we cuddle up together on my bed, this movie is funny but I've never laughed this much watching it, after the movies finished she asks if she can have a shower, being the smartass I am I replied with " How about we take a bath" I was completely joking but I don't think she knew that" Yeah if you want, as long as your promise not to try anything" wow I didn't expect that " Are you sure?" she looks at me and smiles " Yeah" scoreeeee! I fill the bath up with warm water and bubbles I turn around and she's already un-dressed, I know I should but I just stare " Jason, stop staring its awkward " Oh I'm sorry it's just your so beautiful, all of you" she blushes and gets in the bath I get undressed and sit behind her so her back is facing my chest and I pull her close, she washes herself and I wash myself except I washed her back for her, now we are just sitting in the bath and I'm hugging her from behind and kissing her shoulders, I hear her yawn " Are you tired?" she nods "Come on then let's get dressed and go to bed alright?" "okay" we both get dressed and get into bed I pull her close and stroke her hair "Goodnight Jason" "Goodnight beautiful" I kiss her cheek and fall asleep I'm seriously falling for this girl, actually I've already fallen for her brbr<br>bSummer's POV/bbr  
>I've fallen for Jason, hard…..<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

b Summers POV /bbr  
>It's Friday and you get the day off for school because you're a senior (my school does, I don't know if any others do?) you wake up and feel around the bed searching for the warmth of Jason, he isn't in the bed, bummer! Maybe he'll come back, you hear a lot of crashing and someone yell 'ouch' maybe it's Jason I get up and walk down the stairs and see Jason looking at his finger groaning I look around and he's been cooking pancakes how sweet, "Jason, what did you do to your finger?" he looks at me and pouts " I burnt it on the frying pan" you walk up to him and smile grab his finger, put it in your mouth and start sucking on it after a while you take it out and kiss it " there you go, big baby" he smirks " Thanks baby" he called me baby? I like br<br>b Jason's POV /bbr  
>I watched her take my finger and suck on it, dam! I wish she was sucking on something else of mine ;) while we were eating the pancakes I made she moaned it send me crazy " Summer don't do that" she looked me in the eyes and smiled "Do what" she's smirking, she knows exactly what she'd doing to me" Moan, don't moan, it drives me crazy, you drive me crazy!" she giggles " Oh I'm sorry it's just these pancakes are so good" she puts another piece in her and moans again " Summer" I say glaring at her " What would you do if I moaned out 'Jason'" and you know what she did? She moaned out my name I closed my eyes and controlled myself I'd probably rape her if she kept moaning out my name she was laughing at me she got up and put her plate in the sink, I did the same I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her stomach and started kissing the back of her neck " Jason we have some business to do today" uh my brother interrupted, summer sighed "Yeah I'll be there soon okay" summer turn around and asked " What sort of business?" I knew she's going to be disappointed "Bombs" she looked down and sighed " oh, well I'm going for a shower then I'll leave okay?" I didn't want her to leave "summer you don't have to leave, I won't be long I just have to press the detonator this time" it was true that's all I had to do, Alex has already set everything up "Okay" I watch her walk up stairs and I can tell she's disappointed, I don't blame her. br I have to go, I'll probably even be back by the time she gets out, today we are blowing up some guys house because he did something to my brother but I'm not even sure what, I was standing behind the van waiting for the signal, I was watching Alex and he tripped backwards " Alex watch out! The trip wire!" it was too late he fell on it and just stared at me "NO!" I screamed and then it happened the house blew up Alex was blown up with it, I just watched with my very own eyes my brother die, I fell to the ground screaming " NO NO NO NO" when I felt myself being picked up by Alex's friend derik( haha who?) "Come on dude we have to go before the cops come, Alex is gone" he dragged me to the car and dropped me off home I slammed the door shut and I wasn't sure if I was upset or angry, Summer came running down the stairs " Jason your back" I didn't even look at her I was sitting on the couch with my head in my hand crying like a baby Summer came over to me and lifted my chin up with her fingers " Oh god Jason what's wrong?" I shook my head I don't want to talk about it; she sighed and pulled me into a hug, as soon as her arms were wrapped around me more tears came pouring out " shh jase, calm down babe" babe? I like that, it made me smile "Alex is dead" her breathing hitched " Wha- what, how?" " he fell and hit the trip wire" I started crying again "I'm nothing without him, Summer what am I going to do" she lifted my face up and kissed my lips slow and passionately, that's all I needed I kissed her back adding a little force she pulled back and rested her forehead against mine and looked in my eyes " I know right now that it seems like the end of the world, but I promise you that after time it gets easier to deal with" I don't believe her but at least she's made me somewhat happier "Thankyou" I smiled and kissed her again things started to get a little heated but I didn't want to wreck how things are going between us so I stopped, she gave me another hug and wiped the tears from my eyes, for the rest of the day we just laid on the couch talking and cuddling…. brbr<br>bI'm so sorry this chapter is short, it's just it's mother's day so I'm buy doing everything for my mum :/ and I wrote this chapter at 6 am D:


	9. Chapter 9

bJason's POV/b br  
>Me and Summer must have fallen asleep she's sleeping right next to me, when I woke up I felt like dying I felt like I should be the one dying my brother is such a better person than me I did what I thought was right, I wanted to die I grabbed my phone kissed Summer on the head and mumbled " By beautiful I'll miss you" with that I walked out of the house and headed to the cliff. brbr<br>b Summer's POV/bbr  
>I woke up when Jason got off the couch I pretended to be asleep when he came over to me and said "By beautiful, I'll miss you" my heart skips a beat when he calls me beautiful, wait what does he mean he'll miss me? Where is he going? I waited for him to get out of the door and I followed him, after 5 minutes of walking we were at a cliff, I hid behind a tree and watched closely at what Jason was doing. He walked to the end of the cliff and looked down, wtf is he doing? He yelled out "I'm coming Alex" I started running towards him I know what he's doing "JASON" I screamed out he turned around and looked at me and he say's "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" "No Jason the questions is what are you doing here?" "Nothing, look can you just leave me alone?" "No Jason why are you here?" "Summer stop being nosey and go home, now" he's getting angry, but I'm even more angry "Jason I know exactly what you're doing, you going to jump aren't you?" he looks down "aren't you?" he looks at me with sad eyes "Yes summer I am, I can't live without my brother" "Jason don't do this, you're going to hurt so many people if you jump do you realise that?" I step closer to him "I nearly did this too, I tried to take my life because I thought I couldn't live without my dad, but you know what? I realised my dad wouldn't be very happy at me in fact he'd be disappointed and I didn't want him to be disappointed in me" I'm crying I don't won't him to leave me "I'm sorry Summer, but I have too" "No you don't please don't do this Jason your dad needs you" "My dad doesn't need me, he just needs his alcohol" "Well I need you" it comes out as a whisper "What?" I look him in the eyes " I said I need you, please don't leave me Jason" I break down crying and he pulls me into a hug he bends down and pick's me up and whisper's "Summer I need you too" and carries me all the way home and up the stairs to his room he gently lays me down on the bed and says " Say it again" brbr<br>bJason's POV/bbr  
>No one has ever said they need me " Say it again" I'm on top of her staring down at her "Say what again" " Say you need me" she smiles at me " Jason I need you" I'm so happy I can't help but crash my lips down onto hers I smile into the kiss, so does she I remember I wanted to ask her something " Summer" "Yeah" she kisses me again " Summer, will you be my girlfriend?" I've never seen anyone smile so big before "Yes of course" she grabs the back of my head and kisses me again, I push my tongue through her lips and straight into her mouth she moans and i detach my lips from hers and nibble on her ear lightly causing her to giggle, I trail wet sloppy kisses from her ear to her weak spot "Jason" oh dam she just moaned my name, I feel her tugging on the bottom of my shirt and I gladly let her take it off, it's not fair if I have my shirt off and she doesn't, surprisingly she lets me take it off she flips us over and start's tracing her tongue around my abs, then she starts grinding me I can't help but moan her name she starts taking my belt off and removes my jeans leaving me only in my boxes, I play around with her button on her pants to see if she'll stop me "Take them off" I demand "No you take them off for me" my pleasure I basically rip them off her "Summer are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes, Jason fuck me" woo she's horny. I flip us over and remove her underwear, she starts rubbing my crouch that earns a moan to escape my lips, I start kissing her again and place a finger inside of her and start pumping it in and out "Jason more" I place another finger inside of her and pick up my pace, at the same time she's giving me a hand job. "Jason I want you inside of me now baby" my pleasure I slowing go inside of her we both moan at the same time I start pumping in out of her fast and soon she's meeting my thrusts she starts moaning my name out uncontrollably I watch her face as she hits her orgasm it's a face of pure pleasure I can feel my orgasm building up, she pushes me off her and starts giving me head "Fuck Summer" she's so good at this, she starts sucking harder and I grab the back of her head helping her a little "Summer I'm gonna" to late I hit my orgasm and moaned out her name several times once my orgasm had past she licked me clean I pulled her up to my face and kissed her so passionately it made my heart stop she lied down next to me and I pulled the covers over us "I love you" she says it's almost a whisper "I love you too summer" with that we both fall asleep happy as Larry.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

b Jason's POV/bbr  
>It's now Monday and Summer and I had a good weekend we basically just watched movies, talked and she wanted to bake a cake so we did, I have to admit it was pretty fun. Now I'm walking through the school grounds to go to house group (house group is what my school calls home room) hoping to see Summer on the way, instead I feel someone poke me I turned around and see it's chaz, chaz was one of my old friends from before me and Ryan had our fight I guess chaz took his side "Hey dude, so I hear your dating Summer?" "Yeah, what's it too you?" "I wouldn't trust her, last night I got her Skype and well she told me how she's only dating you because of what happened with your brother, oh and I'm sorry to hear about your brother" Summers a bitch "Why are you telling me this?" "Well because I thought you'd already be going through enough pain, so I thought I should tell you about Summer before you find out another way" thank god he told me "Okay, uhm yeah thanks" "No problem" with that he walks away, I'm furious I can't believe summer would actually do that, I got to house group and as soon as I walked in the door I saw school slut tiffany licking her lips at me, I know she wants me she's wanted me for ages. Maths is my first class and guess who I have it with? Yep summer as soon as she sees me she smiles I just stare at her, then I have a plan to make her jealous I grab tiffany from behind and spin her around and crash my lips onto hers I hear summer gasp, tiffany starts kissing back she's a horrible kisser compared to Summer. I take my lips off hers "Thanks baby" she just giggles and walks to her chair, I turn around to see a furious Summer, not a jealous one oh shit I sit down next to her " Fuck you Jason, I hate you" then she gets up and runs out of the classroom I feel bad but she deserves it right? I was about to go after her when the teacher comes in, we have five minutes left of class and summer still hasn't come back, I get a call from a unknown number iDude I have your girl she's pretty feisty so I gave her a date rape pill, oh and did you enjoy your visit from chaz this morning? Should learn to trust your girlfriend"i so it was a lie and I just kissed the school slut in front of my girlfriend? i"Fuck you, where are you? If you do anything to her I'll kill you"/i i you think I'm an idiot as if I would tell you where I am dickhead! Now bye bye im going to have some fun with your sexy ass girlfriend"/i I hear someone faintly scream and cry in the background, fuck Summer what have I done? brbr  
>bSummers POV bbr  
>I can't move or anything Ryan is on top of me kissing and sucking on my boobs, I'm so terrified but I can't feel a thing, he's been fingering me for what feels like ages and now I can feel my orgasm coming I don't want it to feel good but whatever he gave me is making it feel good "That's it baby come for me, I know you like what I'm doing" he stops kissing my chest and removes his fingers but soon replaces it with his tongue, I've probably cried enough tears to fill up a dam. I hear the door slam open and someone yell "Get the fuck off her" "Dude she's enjoying it, the filthy slut came twice for me already" I notice who the person is it's Jason, he's the last person I want to see right now. Jason punched him and knocked him out, I guess he has a good swing? I start crying so loud I swear the neighbours could hear me "Shh baby, it's alright, calm down I won't let anything happen to you" I felt like saying fuck you, you cheated on me but all I got out was "Fuck you" he is putting back on my clothes "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed her chaz told me you were using me, I'm sorry baby" after that he picked me up and took me too his car and buckled me in, he took me too his house and laid me down on the bed," I'm sorry this is all my fault" I find the strength to shake my head no "yes it is, I'm so sorry beautiful" he has tears in his eyes "Jason, no don't cry" I'm surprised I even got that out, I can feel the drug wearing off because I can now move I feel so dirty and disgusting "Jason, can we go for a shower?" "Yeah sure baby" he lifts me up and puts me on the bathroom counter and starts the shower once we are both undressed we wash ourselves but I still feel dirty I start scratching at my skin and some parts on my arm are bleeding " Baby stop it what are you doing?" he grabs my hands "Jason let go, I just want to get Ryan's scent off of me" "It's gone baby your clean" "No I'm not!" he pulls me into him "Look now you've got my smell on you, you're perfectly clean trust me" he kisses me and everything feels so much better "Jason, I love you" he smiles " I love you too beautiful" "You know I thought you were playing me, cause you kissed tiffany so I thought you just wanted me for sex" "No, never, chaz told me you were just dating me because you felt bad for me so I guess I wanted to make you feel bad, I'm sorry" "Well chaz is stupid because I'm with you because you're an amazing, nice, caring, sexy, hot, badass and I love you" he crashes his lips onto mine and pulls me into a hug "I love you beautiful so much" after 10 minutes of relaxing we get out of the shower and head downstairs to make some dinner, I see Jason's dad crying on the lounge he's still very upset about Alex I don't blame him, his son had just passed away, I let go of Jason's hand a walk over to Jason's dad "Mr Mccann please stop crying I hate seeing people like this, I promise everything will get better" I give him a hug "Thank you summer, I can see why Jason loves you, you're a beautiful person" "Would you like anything for dinner? I know you haven't been eating lately you need to eat" he nods yes "Okay, I'll see what we can cook" I turn around and Jason's smiling at me " Thankyou babe" we cook dinner and Jason tells me this is the first time in 3 years him and his dad has had dinner together " Thankyou Summer for making me realising how important my son is to me, usually I'd be drunk right now and taking out my anger on Jason" "No problem sir, Jason is lucky to have a dad like yourself" ' lucky he has a dad' I whisper but Jason hears "Uhm it was good having dinner with you dad but me and Summer are going to watch a movie now" I stand up and walk to the room get under the covers and cry, Jason just holds me and doesn't say anything and that's the way I like it, after 5 minutes of crying I finally stop "Jason" "hmm" "thankyou" "thank you for holding me" "No problem baby, you feeling better now?" "Definitely" "Good now let's sleep" "Goodnight Jase" "Night Summer I love you" I love falling asleep in his arms.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

b Jason's POV /bbr  
>I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping, great school. I have my arms tightly wrapped around Summer she looks like sleeping beautybr<br>"sleeping beauty it's time to wake up" she didn't move at all "Come on summer" she still doesn't move "Summer wake up there's a robber!" her eyes shoot open "No, save my oatmeal!" "I was joking, and save your oatmeal? What were you dreaming about?" she laughs "I was dreaming about oatmeal, and you could've woken me up more nicely, your such a nice boyfriend" "Pssh I tried but I guess you were to interested in your oatmeal to wake up" what a loser who dreams about oatmeal? "Oh shutup" "Well now that your awake we have to get ready for school" she slams her fists on the pillow "Uh school is gay! But my mum comes back today she's going to love you" "Yeah I hope so" br  
>center Skipping to p.e, last classcenterbr  
>I was in P.E the only class summer isn't in, I wish she was though. Ryan and Chaz are in the same class as me and if it wasn't for what summer had said earlier I would have killed them both by now i'Jason if you cause any trouble in P.E I'll ignore you for the rest of the day, and that would be awkward considering you coming over to my house for dinner to meet my mum i I definitely didn't want that to happen. br  
>"Yo Jason I heard your girl's good In bed" that was chaz, I kept repeating to myself ignore him, ignore him over and over, then Ryan made a smartass comment "Yeah I heard she likes to be fingered and licked out" that pushed me over the edge no one talks about my girl like that, I charged towards Ryan picked him up and slammed him into the wall "Yeah, well I heard you fucking tried to rape my girlfriend your disgusting fucker!" "It's not rape if you like it" I punched him in the nose "You drugged her dickhead she didn't enjoy it don't flatter yourself Ryan" he was about to speak when the teacher pulled us apart "BOYS OFFICE NOW!" now I'm in trouble I don't care what the principle has to say, just summer. brbr<br>bSummer's POV/bbr  
>Finally the last bell went for the day, I was walking out of Home-Ec when jess stopped me "Hey jess, I heard your boyfriend just got into a fight with Ryan for protecting you, is everything alright?" jason! Seriously I told him not to cause any trouble otherwise I'd ignore him "Uh yeah I'm fine, boys with be boys right?" "Yeah, right" my phone buzzes it's a text from jason br<br>iTo: My Baby br  
>Summer, baby come to the office so I can take you home br<br>From: Jase 3/ibr  
>Does he really think I'm going to go see him after he got into a fight?br<br>iTo: Jase 3br  
>Oh I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number, this is Summer girlfriend of Jason who promised his girlfriend he wouldn't get into any trouble! It's definitely going to be and awkward dinner for you tonightbr<br>From: My Baby /i br  
>I'll just run home I have to train for the sports carnival anyway, my phone buzzed again br<br>i To: My Baby br  
>I'm sorry I couldn't help it, please don't ignore me I want to have a nice un-awkward dinner with you and your mum br<br>From: Jase 3 /i br  
>aw that's sweet, not! br<br>i To: Jase 3 br  
>aw that's cute but nah sorry I don't break my promises br<br>From: My Baby /i br  
>I'm finally home I can see my mum's car in the driveway and someone else's? "Mum!" I scream at the top of my lungs and give her a tackle hug "Hey sweetie how have you been, and I've already started cooking dinner, when will your friend be here?" "Oh he'll be here soon" "okay, there's someone I want you to meet and please don't freak out" "Uhm okay" a man wearing a suit comes out from the kitchen "Sweetie this is Derek, derek and I have been dating for a while now and I want you to meet him" what the fuck! Tears start streaming down my face she's replacing my dad! "Your replacing dad?" "No sweetie, that's not it, it's time to move on sweetie me and Derek are getting married" " You didn't even tell me you were seeing someone and now all of a sudden you're getting married!" I'm beyond crying "I'm sorry!" "Whatever I'm going to my room and when Jason gets here tell him to come upstairs!" "Summer wa" to late I was already in my room crying into my pillowbrbr<br>bSummer's Mum's POV/bbr  
>"Oh hey Jason, uhm Summer said that you are to go to her room" "Okay miss"brbr<br>bJason's POV/bbr  
>That's odd Summer is meant to be ignoring me but she want's me to go to her room? Ahh I'm just too irresistible she can't stay mad, I open her door and see her lying on her bed face first and I can hear her sobbing "Summer, baby what's wrong?" she doesn't answer she just rolls over and starts texting, oh okay then? I feel my phone vibrate i' if I didn't make that promise I'd tell you'i her promise? Oh yeah that she isn't going to talk to me until tomorrow. I look around her room and see her alarm clock I get the best idea I change the clock to 12:01 "Look summer according to your clock its tomorrow morning" that makes her giggle well at least I made her laugh right? She gets up from where she is lying and crawls into my lap "Jason, my mum's getting married she's replacing my dad! I don't want another dad" I can barely understand her through her sobbing "Summer shh, calm down" wow I feel bad for her "Summer I'm sure she isn't replacing him, she's moved on you should be happy for that" What so I should be happy another man is replacing my father? I should be happy that my mu-"I cut her off with a kiss "summer calm down, that's not what I'm saying, do you want your mum to be a miserable old lady?" she shakes her head no. "Well I guarantee she doesn't want to be lonely either, so maybe just give this man a chance he doesn't have to be your father, but use can be friends can't you?" "I suppose so, eh I'm such a horrible person I just yelled at her for being happy" "You're not a horrible person summer you were just upset" she nods "Now can we go downstairs because I can smell that food from here and I'm bloody starving" she giggles "You always no how to make me happy, and yes we can go eat now" after eating we head back upstairs and summer winds the clock back "does this mean your ignoring me again?" she nods, but you see I've already thought of a plan, she can't resists my kisses "Summer, you won't stay angry for long trust me" I step closer to her and push her gently against the wall and starting sucking on her weak spot I take a breather and look at her face she's trying so hard to keep in her moans "Summer, I know you want to moan baby, just do it" I whisper in her ear nibbling and kissing it she shakes her head "well if you insist" I start kissing her ear and go all the way to her jaw line and start kissing towards her mouth, I kiss the corner of her lips she sighs and grabs my head and kisses me, I pull away "I win" "Whatever, just kiss me idiot" my pleasure after 10 minutes of making out I pull away "Well I have to go home now, I'll see you tomorrow love you" I'm only teasing "Jason, your such a tease don't go stay here?" "I dunno, first tell me am I forgiven for what I did today?" "Yes" "Okay then I'll stay" unfortunately she wouldn't do anything else except kiss me because her mum was downstairs, she said she'll repay me tomorrow I couldn't say no to that… 


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry I never do a whole day but seriously I'd get bored writing about a whole day of school, would you prefer whole days? brbr

bJason's POV/bbr  
>So I'm sitting in geography bored as heck the teacher is just blabbing on about sustainability( that's what I'm learning in geography) Summer is sitting next to me looking just as bored as me "Summer remember last night when you said you'd repay me?" I give her a devious smile "Yes Jason how could I forget" "What are you planning on doing?" no one in the classroom can see us because we are sitting in the back in full length desks "You really want to know?" "Yes" she has an evil grin on her face what is she planning? Her hand starts travelling from my knee to the inside of my thigh "Summer what are you doing?" "Jason shut up and watch the movie!" the teacher was yelling at me, summer giggles her fingers are playing with my zipper tracing the zipper from the bottom to the top I'm watching her hands every move, she begins to unzip my pants I feel relief as my erection springs up, I feel myself blush probably because I have a hard on in a classroom, understandable right? Summer moves her chair closer to me "If you make any noise I'll stop" she whispers in my ear sending chills all through my body. She starts rubbing her hand over my boxers causing me to bit my lip so I don't make any noises, she puts her hands in my boxers and starts playing with my dick, she leaves her hand there and doesn't do anything, she teasing "Summer don't tease" she runs her finger nails up and down my shaft I want to moan so bad its unbearable but I know if I moan she'll stop. she grips onto me and starts pumping her hand up and down I slump down in my chair and throw my head back in pleasure she does the unthinkable and lowers her head first she licks of my pre-cum then she puts her mouth over junior me and drags her teeth from bottom to top causing a little moan to escape. She automatically stops and looks at me with her mouth still covering my dick "Sorry, please keep going" she doesn't budge "I love you?" I say with a cheeky grin she smiles and starts again sucking harder and harder each time she comes back up and finally I release my load into her mouth, she comes up to my ear and I hear her swallow my cum that's hot, she zips my zipper back up and I fiercely pull her face towards mine so I can kiss her I don't even care if the teacher see's "Jason, Summer stop sharing spit!" I break away from the kiss and whisper in summer's ear "if only she knew what you did to me just before, you bad girl!" the last class bell goes "Jason can we go to the beach please?" "Of course" we drive to both of our houses and get our swimsuits we pull up to a public beach and it's packed we pick a nice place on the beach summer sighs "What's wrong sum?" "This reminds me so much of Australia, I miss all of the beaches and the sunny weather all year round" "oh one day me and you will go back" she smiles and strips of to her bikini my mouth drops open" Jason stop staring it's not like you haven't seen my body before" "I know it's just your smoking!" "Well I'm going in the water now are you coming?" "Yeah" she's a beach babe, she knows how to stay standing up when the big waves come other than me I just fall over miserably she laughs every time. brbr<br>bSummer's POV/bbr  
>I had fun at the beach, Jason is hopeless at standing up when waves come. We've decided that we are going to my house for dinner, "hey sweetie, uh I know you don't like your cousin that much but she is staying for a while" "What! You're kidding right?" "No I'm not she's upstairs and staying in the guest room so be nice" "yes mum" "What's wrong with your cousin being here?" "Eh, she always gets me in trouble and stuff" "Oh alright then" brbr<br>bJason's POV/bbr  
>Summer went for a shower and I was walking downstairs when her cousin grabbed me and shoved me in Summer's room "Hey baby, how about we have some fun while summer's in the shower?" what is she on? "Uhm no summer is my girlfriend I'm not going to cheat on her" she pushes me on the bed and forces her lips onto mine and starts grinding she has my arms pinned down so I can't move " Jaso- What the fuck are you doing!" "Ohey summer your boyfriend insisted that we have a little fun while you were in the shower" summer had tears streaming down her face "Fuck you Jason, have fun with her" I couldn't say anything I was speechless summer ran out of the room I got up "No baby stay, you know you want me" "No get fucked, I'm not your baby" I ran after summer she wasn't inside "Miss Jiles do you know where summer went? "Oh uhm she said she was going to the beach" "Thankyou" I ran out the door and headed to the beach I was furious I can't believe her cousin would do that I got to the beach and see someone swimming its summer. She comes out of the water and sits on the shore line my perfect opportunity to make things right, I sit down beside her and wrap my arms tightly around her so she doesn't go anywhere "Jason let me go!" "No summer, she came onto me I swear I would never cheat on you" she's trying to get out of my grip but I'm not letting her go anytime soon "Oh I haven't heard that one before" "Summer I wouldn't cheat on you, I love you! I used to be a player but the day I meet you was the day I changed" she shakes her head no "Summer do you trust me?" she doesn't say anything so I turn her around and lift her chin "Do you trust me summer?" she nods "Good, so that means you believe me right? You believe that I love you?" she doesn't say anything she just lunges herself onto me "I'm sorry, I should have trusted you" "Don't be sorry sum, she's the only one that should be sorry" "Jason, can we stay at your house tonight please?" "Yeah okay" she shivering, "are you cold?" "Yeah" I pick her "When we get home we'll have a bath okay?" "that would be great" "Hey summer" "Yeah jase" "I love you" "I love you too"brbr<br>so this chapter is pretty much what happened to me in the past except for the school part of course 


	13. Chapter 13

b Summer's POV /b brbr  
>I woke up felling relaxed I had a great night sleep last night thanks to my amazing boyfriend. I roll over and face Jason he looks so cute when he's sleeping; I just sit there admiring him. I love how his mouth is slightly a jar and I love the sound of his cute little snoring, if you saw Jason you wouldn't expect him to be a bad person in-fact he just looks like a normal teenager, except from the bruise he has under his eye from Ryan, it's fading so it's barely visible. I trace my finger around the outside of the bruise but I stop when he starts stirring, his eyes flicker open slowly and I can tell he is still tired after all we did stay up pretty late. He's about talk when I place my finger over his lips "Shh Jason go back to sleep" he closes his eyes and pulls me closer. I run my fingers through his hair and he slowly falls back asleep. I don't know how I did it but I managed to stay still and quiet for half an hour while Jason slept, finally he wakes up again his beautiful eyes finally looking back into mine he starts stroking my cheek he slowly starts leaning in and we share a long slow passionate kiss "I'm sorry I slept for so long" "It's alright I was enjoying staring at you" he laughs "Well then I take that back you're a creep" "oh whatever you're just so gorgeous" he gasps "oh why thankyou girlfriend" he puts on a gay voice which is the cutest thing ever "You'd make a cute gay" he pouts and pretends to cry "Just kidding, don't go gay I love you the way you are" "Good cause I aint changing" I got up from the bed and Jason automatically pulled me down "Baby where are you going?" "I'm going for a shower are you coming?" I've never seen anyone get up so quick he picked me up and ran all the way to the bathroom "Eager much?" he's already naked and I'm still fully clothed "Well what can I say? I get to see the most beautiful girl in the world naked in a shower" "Oh I'm sorry I was going to shower clothed today" "what you're crazy get naked right now and join me in the shower" I do as he says and hop in I reach for the soap and sponge when Jason stops me "I can do that" he turns me around and starts washing my body for me after he is finished washing me he washes himself while I was my hair. He pulls me close to him " I don't think I tell you enough but you are beautiful" that makes me blush super bad " You tell me enough, but I don't think I tell you enough how sexy and hot you are" "You right you don't so tell me am I sexy?" he says while winking. I push my body up close to his and wraps my arms around his waist "Jason Mccann you are so sexy, your body makes me drool if I could I would fuck you all day long" his hands are running up and down my arm sending chills all over my body " You right you couldn't fuck me all day long because we don't 'fuck' we make love and making love is so much better then fucking" he slowly kisses me and whisper's I love you in my ear and walks out of the shower. After drying myself off I go back to Jason's bedroom and turn my phone on to see I have a message from my mum i Summer, we are going back to Australia for a holiday you can bring Jason along if you want :) be home soon love you xo ibr You jump up and down in excitement and scream out "JASON!" he comes running with a bat in his hand "Touch her and I'll kill you" you burst out laughing and he just stares and puts the bat down "haha you're a dork!, now remember when you said we'd go back to Australia one day?" he nods in agreement "Well me you and my mum are going to Australia for holiday" you jump on him and give him a massive hug "Australia? That's so sick I can just imagine all of the beach babes" you slap him over the head "Jason" you say with annoyance in your voice "geez calm down I was just joking" "Better be otherwise I'll kick your ass" he laughs and nods "Jason you have to pack, so let's get packin boy" it only takes like 30 minutes to pack his stuff we say goodbye to his dad and head off to mine to pack it takes atleast 2 hours to pack my stuff along with the rude interruptions from my cousin. We are leaving at 4am tomorrow morning which means we have to wake up early tomorrow. br-br  
>so I had a little troubles getting Jason up but its nothing a kiss can't fix, now we are boarding the plane to Australia Jason keeps complaining about the long flight "Settle down it will all be worth it in the end" after that we fall asleep…<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

b Summer's POV /bbrbrbr  
>I woke up when I felt Jason shaking me "Summer wake up, we are here" I open my eyes and stretch. Jason takes my hand and leads me off the plane "Summer where exactly are we?" I laugh we've travelled all this way and he doesn't even know where we are "We are at Brisbane airport and we are going to be driven to Noosa, it's where I used to live" "Okay"brbr After the drive from the airport we get settled into our hotel room, Jason and I get to share a room "Just imagine all of the fun we can have in here baby" he pushes me up against a wall and started kissing me until we heard a knock on the door "Summer are you in here?" that voice sounded so familiar I opened the door "Omg Karl what are you doing here?" I jump on him and he twirls us around " I came to visit my favourite girl of course" I heard someone clear their throat, I completely forgot about Jason " Oh Jason this is karl my best friend" it's a bit awkward considering I'm still in karl's arms he puts me down and shakes Jason's hand. "Hello im karl and you are?" "Oh I'm Jason Summer's Boyfriend" "Nice to meet you" Karl turns back to me "anyway I came here to ask if you wanted to go and get some lunch" without thinking I said yes "Do you mind if Jason comes?" he shakes his head no. Jason grabs my hand and drags me to the back of the room "Summer what are you doing?" "Well we are going to have lunch with my friend" he shakes his no "No we are going to the beach remember?" oops I totally forgot about that "Jason can't we go later? I haven't seen karl in months" "So you'd rather spend time with him and not me?" I pause for aa while I can't believe he'd even think that I didn't realise how long I was quiet for before I know it he's pushing me out of the door "Take care of her" with that he closes the door and Karl starts to drag me away. brbrbr<br>b Jason's POV/b brbrbr  
>I'm upset and angry at the fact Summer chose her friend over me, we were supposed to go to the beach, I was pretty excited about seeing the beaches. You know what I'm not going to sit here all day and wait for her to get back, I got a towel and headed towards the hotel's pool. I must admit there were some pretty hot girls here,, but none compared to Summer. I was lying on a tanning chair when I felt someone tap my shoulder "Hello I'm Lucy I was wondering if I could have your number?" I looked her up and down and bit my lip dam! She's fine so fine I don't know what I was thinking but I gave her my number "Sure babe" it was a habit there was always going to be a player side to me. I gave her my phone she put her number in and I agreed to meet her back here later tonight. Once she left I continued tanning enjoying the Australian sun. I was getting hungry so I thought I'd go find something to eat I saw a fast food place and walked in. The girl I had met earlier was sitting alone so I thought what the heck I might as well sit with her. We talked for 2 hours, she was legit the most boring person I had ever met, she was just so fake and annoying nothing like summer. She was going on about some party she went to last year "Oh and this girl Summer Jiles " I finally started listening "She told everyone she got raped by her boyfriend, , she' a liar though he wasn't even with her that night she went from being most popular person to the most hated in the same day" so summer lied about being raped? I wanted to no more "tell me more about this Summer girl, she sounds fucked up in the head" she laughed "hm well she also lied about her dad dyeing too, she said he was shot but her best friend told me he got a divorce from her mum" she looked at her watch and gasped :oh my gosh I have to go but I'll see you tonight? I nodded and said goodbye. So summer is literally the biggest liar? She's been lying to me the whole time? We'll then looks like old Jason is back. I headed back to the hotel room where I found summer sitting on the bed waiting for me "Jason where have you been?" I couldn't even be bothered to reply to her. I was trying to find something to wear when Summer grabbed my arm "Jason where are you going?" I'll just tell her straight out "Oh I'm going out to dinner with a girl I met at the pool today" she lets go of my arm and yells "What" "Oh I'm sorry didn't you hear me?" she looks shocked "No, I heard you alright, but what the fuck Jason your dating me but you're going on a date?" I nod "Is this your way of getting back at me?" because if it is than it isn't funny" I just laugh in her face "You think I care about your feelings summer? No way not after what I got told about you today" she's crying what a whimp "Oh yeah? What did you get told about me?" "That you're a lying bitch who lied about getting raped and to top it all off you lied about your dad dying that's so low Summer!" She looks at me shocked "Who told you that?" "A girl named Lucy"after that she stormed out of the hotel room. I got dressed and left to go find Lucy. Once I got there I saw Lucy she was dressed like a major slut "hey babe" I gave her a hug and she giggled and said hey "So where do you want to go?" "Oh I thought we could stay here ii have someone I want you to meet" brbrbr<br>b Summer's POV/bbrbrbr  
>I knew exactly what Jason was talking about, when I lived in Australia I had a best friend named Lucy we got on very well until she got jealous of my popularity and told everyone I was lying about being raped and lying about the death of my dad. I got a message from a unknown number i' Come to the hotel room pool'i so that's exactly where I went, what I saw broke my heart, Lucy was on top of Jason and they were making out I ran over and pulled Lucy off of Jason, he looked at me with shocked eyes. Lucy smirked "Jason this is Summer my ex best friend and you just fell straight into my trap, you see I knew all along you were Summers boyfriend she didn't lie about any of those things and everything I said about her was a lie in fact she's a perfect little angel. brbrbr  
>b Jason's POVbbrbrbr  
>Lucy ran away leaving me and Summer staring at each other, I could feel my heart breaking and it's all my fault "Summer I'm sorry" she shakes her head and walks away. That's the moment I realised I could lose the love of my life everything became so heavy and I fell to the ground and cried, yeah I cried like a little heartbroken girl, after at least half an hour of crying I got up and dragged myself back to the hotel room, I really didn't want to see Summer crying. I closed the door quietly and saw Summer curled up on the couch I picked her up and tucked her into bed I hoped in next to her and stroked her tear stained face, she's so beautiful. I'm in love with her and I don't know why I acted like I did, she stirred in her sleep and mumbled "Jason no don't leave me" a tear trickled down her cheek and I kissed it away, she open her eyes and she was about to talk when hushed her "baby I know you hate me right now but you need to sleep we'll talk in the morning "she nods and I kiss her forehead "I love you so much" she mumble's night then goes to sleep…<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

bSummer's POV/bbrbrbr  
>I woke up the next morning feeling the same thing when I went to sleep, heartbroken. Jason has his arms tightly around me as if I was going to run away, well he's right I take his arms off me and head for the bathroom to get changed. I put on my bikini and a beach dress no makeup because I'm just going to be swimming anyway. I walked past the bedroom and caught a glimpse of Jason he was still sleeping thank god I don't feel like talking to him yet I wrote him a note so he wouldn't go all protective boyfriend over me, even though he has hurt me so much I know I'm not going to be able to break up with him the note said i Gone to the beach so don't freak out because I'm not here, I suppose you're going to hang out with Lucy today? Like yesterday… have fun i brI have a feeling that he is probably going to hang out with Lucy probably have sex with her to. I had walked to the beach where I was going to meet Karl, I have no feelings what so ever towards Karl he's like my brother and I'm like his little sister, if Jason would have listened to me yesterday we wouldn't be fighting right now "Hey Sum" it's Karl "Hey Karl" he sits down beside you on the sand "So first night in the hotel, did you and Jason have fun aye?" you shake your head and begin to cry as you remember what a shit night you had, you cried yourself to sleep "No" you barley get those words out of your mouth as you begin to cry even harder "Summer, what's happened?" "Jason spent yesterday with Lucy from school and then he agreed to going out to dinner with her and Lucy told him a bunch of lies, well actually she told him the rumours she made but left out the part that they were rumours" you take a breath "And he came back to the hotel and said he doesn't care about my feelings because I'm a lying bitch" you let some more tears out "then guess what he did?" he shrugs his shoulders "I went down to the pool and he was making out with Lucy" brbrbr  
>bKarl's POVbbrbrbr  
>As Summer was telling me what Jason did I caught a glimpse of someone pacing up and down the beach as if they were looking for someone they turned around and I saw who it was, Jason. There's nothing I want more then for Summer to be happy and I know she's happy with Jason so I'm going to help "Summer I know what you need, you need an ice cream I'll go and get you one okay" she nods I walk up to where Jason is and he starts coming towards me "Have you seen Summer anywhere I need to talk to her" I nod "I know, she told me everything you've really hurt her you know that right?" "I know I need to make things right, I'm in love with her I can't lose her" "I know that and she really loves you too trust me, now here's what you're going to do, get her an ice cream from that shop and take it to her and talk things out" "thanks dude, I thought you were inlove with her or something" I shake my head and laugh "No way she's like my little sister" brbrbr<br>bJason's POV/bbrbrbr  
>I walk to the shop and get her and ice-cream, I hope she understands how sorry I am, I sit behind her and hand her the ice-cream "Karl I already miss Jason" she thinks I'm Karl I wrap my arms around her waist "He misses you too" she jumps a little but doesn't turn around "I'm so sorry baby, I was angry, upset and jealous that you chose karl over me, I was thinking with my dickhead of a brain and not my heart so I went down to the pool and she told me all of those lie's I don't know why I believed her but I did and look where it got me" she doesn't say anything just stares at the water " You mean the world to me if I lost you I'd kill myself, in fact you are the only reason I'm alive, you need to know that I'm absolutely in love with you Summer" she shakes her head "You say you're in love with me but you don't even trust me Jason" I haven't trusted anyone in my whole life my brother told me not to trust anyone because everyone breaks promises, but I broke that rule and "I do trust you Summer, you're the only one I trust, you know that" she shakes her again "Justin this is the second time you've taken someone else's word over mine first chaz and now someone you just met" I sigh "I know and you're right I'm the reason we fight my trust issues are always going to be a problem and they keep coming in between our relationship, I trust you I really do the first day I met you I basically told you my life story I just have my doubts at times, but I trust you I promise you that" she sighs and leans back into me "Well you don't need to have doubts when your with me, you just need to trust me because I'm never going to do anything like cheat or lie to you, Jason I'm in love with you, you need to realise that" every word she said makes me love her more she turns around so she' facing me and sitting on my lap she grabs my face "Jason if you ever doubt anything I do or anything you've heard talk to me, not deal with it your own way by making out with some random on a pool chair" I saw the pain in her eyes when she said the last couple of words and to be honest the pain in my heart was nearly unbearable yep I'm turning into a softy. "I promise that from now on I'll talk to you about it and that kiss meant nothing" I grab her face and push my lips onto hers giving her a nice slow passionate kiss "But that kiss is my world, I love you beautiful" "I love you too" she kisses me again and then rests her head on my shoulder "Summer it's a beautiful day what do you want to do?" "Spend the day with you here at the beach" "That sounds good to me, but how about we invite Karl as well" she looks at me and smiles "really?" "yes really" she kisses me and says thankyou gets out her phone and gets Karl to come back to the beach the rest of the day we spend at the beach Karl's a nice dude we go back to the hotel at around 6:00 and go for showers. Summer comes out of the bathroom in only a towel I walk up to her and place my hands on her waist "You know summer we haven't made any memories in this hotel room yet" she laughs "Yeah we have Jason we made the memory that at times Jason is like a 5 year old and ignores people when things aren't going his way" well that changed my mood I sigh and let go of her waist and flop down on the couch lying on my back. Summer comes over and straddles me and looks down at me her hair falls down into her face "I was only kidding Jason, I know we haven't made any memories yet so how about we make some? She smiles down at me as I tuck her hair behind her ears "I'd like that" brbrbr<br>bSummer's POV/bbrbrbr  
>I lean down and begin to kiss him passionately but that soon changes into a hot make out session I start sucking on his neck and when I find his weak spot he moans it's like music to my ears. He starts making me grind him which earns a moan from both our mouths I take of his shirt and trace my tongue around his abs he moans again he is definitely a moaner. He takes off my towel and sits up so he's in a sitting position and I'm sitting on his lap I get up off of him and bend down in front of him I take off his pants and boxers and smile when I see his boner spring up in front of me I take it in my mouth and start bobbing up and down "Summer" he moans out gripping onto the back of my hair helping me get more of him in my mouth after a while he realises his load into my mouth, I sit on his lap lowering myself onto him "Jason" I moan out when I feel him inside of me I start riding him fast and hard until I cum. I kiss him passionately and he smiles "Well that's definitely a memory" he picks me up and takes me into bed and wraps his arms around me and that's how we fall asleep..<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Jason's POV  
>A week had gone past pretty quick, Summer and I have been having a blast going to the beach every day I must say I have a nice tan and as for Summer well she's always had a tan but now she's a little bit darker which makes her even more sexy wait no beautiful. It's 9:30pm and we are watching the movie 'Easy A' well more like Summer is watching it. I'm taking in her beauty I love the way her cheeks have a natural flush of pink and her hair is so long and healthy I can't help it but run my fingers through it, she loves it when I do that. I remember last night she kept begging me to play with her hair and if I stopped she'd get angry. She has cute hands that fit perfectly in mine and she always smells nice. She smiles at the movie. I remember when I first saw her I was attracted to her beautiful smile and I still am. I pull her body closer to mine and rest my head on top of her's, her hair always smells like fruit. She looks up at me with her big brown eyes and smile I can't help but smile back "You have a beautiful smile" I felt the need to compliment her on that, she blushes and says "Thankyou" I continue to stare into her eyes they make me want to melt "You're so beautiful Summer" her cheeks turn a flushed red colour and she hides her face in my chest that's adorable, I laugh at her "Don't hide your face Summer" she giggles and looks up at me, her dimples are showing from her smile I lean down and give her a passionate kiss "I'm bored let's go swimming" I shake my head she's nuts "At this time of the night are you serious" she stands up and holds out her hand "Yes I'm serious now let's go" "Fine" we put on our swimmers and head towards the pool she stops "There's too many people here I wanna take you somewhere special" before I could say anything she grabbed my hand and started pulling me away, after 10 minutes of silently walking we reach a place with lots of tree's but it isn't big enough to be a forest "Summer where are we?" "I used to come here by myself all of the time when I lived here, it's a secret spot not many people know about" she drags me even further into the tree's and I can hear water, she pulls me under some rocks "We're here" I look around and we're in a cave with crystal clear blue water "Wow" I look over to Summer and she's already in the water "Come on Jason get in" I do as she says and the water is a nice temperature it's not too cold and too warm "How do you know about this place?" "Well when my dad died I was depressed like I wouldn't come out of my room, one day Karl came over and he said he'd had enough of me being in room all of the time and that he wanted to show me something" she swam over too me and wrapped her legs around my waist while I put mine under her bum so she wouldn't fall "he took me here because he knew the only time I'm truly happy is when I'm in the water, he said this could be our little place that only we can come to, so from that day on I used to come here all of the time" when she said she's only truly happy when she's in the water, does that mean she isn't truly happy when she's with me? "um so your only truly happy when you're in the water" she chuckles "I used to be, but then I moved away from Australia and met this amazing, sweet, caring, sexy boy and now when I'm with him I'm truly happy" I smirk, obviously she's talking about me "Oh yeah and who is this amazing sweet caring and sexy boy?" "Chaz" her face is so serious but mine is completely different it's full of anger is she being serious? She starts laughing "I was only kidding" I fell my face muscles relax "Good because I was not happy just then" she randomly says "Jason Mccann" "What?" "you asked who the boy was and his name is Jason Mccann" the biggest smile forms on my face "That means a lot to me Summer" she wraps her arms around my neck "Yeah? You mean a lot to me Jason" she crashes her lips down onto mine and we share a long slow passionate kiss that I wish could last forever. <p>

So I'm not used to this site yet, this story is on aswell add me on my fanfiction twitter account summakepeace


	17. Chapter 17

Summer's POV  
>"Summer, Summer wake up" I slowly open my eyes to see hear my mum "Summer we've landed" I sighed knowing I have to go get my stuff from where Jason is sitting. I walked down the hallway of the plane back to my seat, once I got through all of the pushing and shoving of other passengers trying to get out I saw Jason asleep, great I'm going to have to wake him up. I pull all of my things back in my carry-on bag "Jason wake up" he doesn't even stir the slightest bit so I shake him again "No summer baby I'm sorry" he mumbles and I see his grip on my pillow get tighter "Jason wake up!" I practically yell at him, he rubs his eyes "Summer I'm so sorry" he grabs onto my hand, every time he touches me I still get butterflies "Save it Jason, get up the planes landed" I snatch my hand away, his face is full of pain.<p>

I'm sitting in the car with my mum and unfortunately Jason, we are driving to Jason's house to drop him off because my mum insisted we take him home. Finally I see house "Thank you so much for the holiday miss Jiles it was good spending time with you and Sum" I cringe when he called me sum, only he and my dad have ever called me tat "No problem Jason I'll see you soon, probably tonight you and my daughter are always together" "I hope I see you soon too" with that we drive home.

Jason's POV

"Hey Jason did you have a good holiday?" I walk up to my room and slam my stuff on the ground "it was good!" I yell back at my dad so he won't come up here, I go to the bathroom and search around in the draws bingo! I found what I was looking for I grabbed the bottle of pills and walked back to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and tears started spilling out of my eyes again. I never wanted to hurt summer like that, I never should have but I'm an idiot and I cheated on her. I stared at the pills for what seemed like forever and decided this is it I have nothing to live for anymore so why live? I ran down the stairs and walked towards my dad " I want you to know this isn't your fault" he looks confused "What isn't my fault?" I shrug my shoulders and walk towards the door " You'll find out but I need you to tell summer something for me, tell her I love her and I never did what I did intentionally and that I hope she finds someone amazing to marry and have kids with because she deserves nothing but happiness" he came towards me "What are you doing with those pills Jason" because I could say anything I ran out the door and towards alex's grave.

Summer's POV

I just got out of the shower and put on some track suit pants(what American's would call 'sweat pants') and one of Jason's shirts. I heard my phone ringing the caller I.D said 'Jason's Dad' that's strange, I answered. iSummer! Is Jason at your house?/i like hell he is iNo, why's that/i he sounded scared i Summer I think he's going to kill himself he took a bottle of pills and said tell summer I love her and he didn't do what he did on purpose and some other stuff, please summer you have to stop him" at that moment my heart broke even more than it already was, I knew why he was doing this and it was because I broke up with him. I hung up the phone and put my thongs on (okay so us Australian's call 'flip flops' thongs) and ran out the door knowing exactly where Jason would be I just hope I get there quick enough.

I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life, but I knew Jason's life depended on it. I got to the graveyard where I hoped Jason would be, I stopped at the entrance remembering my fear of graveyards, I heard someone coughing I looked up and saw Jason lying in front of Alex's grave. I bolted over to him ignoring my phobia of graveyards "Jason what the fuck are you doing" he had at least 20 pills in his hand ready to swallow them, he looked up at me his eyes red and puffy from crying "I'm sorry I love you Sum" he swallowed all of the pills, I stood there in disbelief and started crying he fell to the ground so I ran over to him "Jason no you can't leave me! I won't let you!" I had gone to a nursing course when I was younger so I knew I had to get the tablets out of him, I rolled him over so he was lying on his side, he was still looking at me "Summer just let me die" I shook my head "No Jason I love you, I'm not losing another person I love without a fight" before I could say anything I shoved my fingers down he throat causing him to vomit I did that at least 5 times to be sure (now I know if you ever have to do that to someone you NEED to call the ambulance but I hate hospitals so there is no way I'm writing about Jason being in a hospital) they were all out. I sighed and sat down next to him with my head in my hands until I heard a noise of pills being taken out of a bottle "Jason what the fuck are you doing!" I grab his hand "Summer please just let me kill myself I'm not needed here anymore" he tries to get his hand out of my grip but it doesn't work "Jason don't you get it? I need you! If I didn't need you I wouldn't even be here right now" "You don't need me, you need someone who can give you all of the love you deserve, no matter how much I love you, you still deserve more and after what happened on the plane I deserve to die" I shake my head "You give me all of the love I need, you give me everything I need, you're not going to give up on trying to kill yourself are you?" he shakes his head no. I reach for the bottle of pills and take a handful out "What are you doing?" "If you go I go" he shakes his head "No are you stupid! You have so much to live for, you have a great future to live for" "No I don't, if you kill yourself my future is over, Jason you're my future please don't do this I need you like you need me" I cup he face in my hands and lean in so I'm only millimetres away "Please don't leave me" a single tear trickles down your check. He drops his pills and wipes away your tears "Plea-" he interrupts you by crashing his lips down onto yours at first your shocked but then your lips start moving in sync with his, he pulls away "I love you summer so much you wouldn't even understand" "Trust me I understand because I love you so much aswell" he kisses you again "I will marry you one day, and have kids with you" you smile and lean in again kissing him with so much passion.

I haven't decided if I want this to be the end of the story, but I think it is going to be the end, so thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed and thank you for the reviews 3 add me on twitter summakepeace and remember this story is from justinbieberfanfiction where it has over 3000 reads


End file.
